


Head-Master

by Dolavine



Series: 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, sam's 16, semi dominate dean, semi public sex, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows up at Sam’s school for a little afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head-Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 days of porn OTP. Sex at work/school Day 2

Dean grabs Sam by the arm. “Come on.” He says pulling him down the hall.

“What Dean?” Sam follows behind. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“You’re sixteen, everything embarrasses you.” Dean snaps.

“Where are you taking me?” 

Dean pulls Sam into an empty classroom. 

“In here, I have to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” Sam’s confused. “Something happen to dad, is that why you’re at my school?”

Dean shuts the door, locks it, and pulls down the window blind.

“No.” Dean pushes Sam down into one of the desks. “I needed to see you and I thought you might be happy to see me.” He takes a seat at the teacher’s large wooden desk.

“Look, Dean. I have classes to attend and if this isn’t an emergency, I’m going to attend them.” He starts to get up.

Dean jumps up and rushes around to the front of the desk. 

“You can’t, I have an emergency only you can take care of.” He sits on the edge of the desk, his legs spread open and he palms his crotch.

“Oh, fuck- no.” Sam says exasperatedly. 

“Come on, Sammy.” 

“I am not sucking your dick at my teacher’s desk, during school hours.”

“But, but, you know it’s a fantasy of mine.” He makes pleading eyes and sticks his lower lip out.

“We’re at school, dude what if we get caught?” Sam’s heading for the door.

“I locked the door. We won’t get caught.” Dean steps in front of him. “Come on, Sammy, please…” He’s whining. 

Sam puts his books down on the desk. “Dude.”

Dean runs his hand over Sam’s jaw. “Such nice lips to wrap around my dick.” He puts Sam’s hand on his bulging erection.

Sam bows his head like he’s embarrassed. “Dean.” He bites his lower lip before letting his hand move up and down on the thick line pressing through the heavy denim. He looks up into Dean’s eyes. “Alright.” He smiles mischievously.

Dean sits back down in the chair, opens his jeans and spreads his legs invitingly for Sam. “I’m waiting.” He wiggles his hips.

Sam gets down, crawls between Dean’s legs, and adjusts himself halfway underneath the desk. He takes hold of Dean’s dick, smiles and looks up at him. “Would this make you the _head-master_?” He chuckles.

“Smart ass.” Dean can’t help but snicker at the comment. “Keep that up and you might need a ruler over that tight ass.” He cups Sam’s chin and runs the pad of his thumb over Sam’s smooth lower lip.

Sam leans forward, and licks softly over the head, his eyes tilt upward and his lips form a wide innocent smile. He’s getting ready to slip over the head when the door rattles.

Dean jumps, shoves the chair back a little. “Shit!” He hisses.

“Thought you said we couldn’t get caught.” Sam ducks under the desk, folding himself in half so that he can’t be seen.

“We can’t, I locked the door.” Dean gets up, halfheartedly tucks himself back inside of his jeans which he doesn’t zip up only pulls the hem of his t-shirt down over it. 

He peeks out the window from beside the blind. He sees the janitor, figures he has a key so he lifts the blind up. “Yeah?” he asks like he’s been disturbed- which he has. 

The janitor looks up with surprise. “Sorry, thought this room wasn’t being used.” He smiles embarrassedly.

“Finishing up some grading.” Dean says, returning the smile.

“I’ll come back later.” 

“You do that.” Dean drops the blind and semi-laughs as he’s walking back to the desk.

Sam starts to climb out from underneath. “Oh no you don’t.” Dean slides the chair in close to the desk, his knees pushing under on each side of Sam. “You just stay right there.”

Sam pushes at Dean’s knees. “Dude.” He urges. “Come on, this is fucking uncomfortable.” He pushes on Dean’s knees again. 

“I’m the teacher and you’re my little bad student. You need punished, with my cock down your throat.” He pulls himself out again, gives his softening erection a few quick tugs until it’s completely hard again.

“I was only kidding about the head-master thing.” Sam squeezes between Dean’s trapped legs. The desk is holding his knees tighter making it harder for him to fit comfortably between them. 

“Kidding or not, still want my blow job.” Dean’s watching Sam manipulate in the tight space and he loves it. Sam’s long body squeezed tight to pleasure him; it might be a new kink.

 

Sam gets himself into a maneuverable position. He leans in, spits on his hand and pumps Dean’s dick a few times. “Get you nice and hard.” His voice is sultry.

Dean just watches, his brain transfixed on Sam’s expression, and the feeling of Sam’s hot flesh on his cock. “Mmmhuh.” He licks his lips, then bites his lower lip, and rubs his palms on the edge of the cool wooden desk. His heart is beating fast, the saliva getting thick in his mouth and all he wants in this world is to feel Sam’s hot wet mouth swallowing down his throbbing cock. “Need it.” His words are feral sounding.

 

Sam smirks. He loves when he’s got Dean so worked up. He’s still looking up into his eyes, watching his pupils dilate as he gets more excited. He licks his lips- gets them good and wet, makes them glisten and then without loosing his gaze, puts his mouth over Dean’s cock. His tongue swirling over the now leaking slit.

There’s a sharp intake of breath before Dean lets it out shakily. “Fuck.” The quiet word follows quickly afterwards. His whole body tenses with the sensation.

Sam knows what his brother likes.

It’s slow and seductive the way Sam lets his tongue do most of the work, making Dean arch his hips with each swirl, flat press over the head, smooth glide under the mushroomed ridge, before engulfing it and slipping it completely into his mouth and moving up and down on it. 

Dean’s hands are gripping the back of Sam’s neck and fisted in his hair as he lets Sam have complete control over his pleasure. He’s panting and moaning, mumbling unintelligible words as he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. “Christ!” He loudly whispers it.

 

Sam begins to hum as he swallows almost all of Dean’s cock. His lips are stroking the shaft and his tongue is doing that rippling thing that always makes Dean beg to come.

“ _Jesus!_ fucking-want to come. _Need_ to come, Sammy.” He’s pulling Sam’s hair now, not yanking it, just pulling it tight, giving him the signal he’s about ready to shoot.

Those are the words Sam’s been waiting for. He starts to suck and bob a bit faster, his hand at the base pumping to stimulate the whole shaft. He’s leaving copious amounts of saliva on the shaft as he makes lewd slurping noises. He’s moaning against the length and pushing it as far back as he can. He loves filling his mouth up with Dean, loves pleasuring every inch of his cock with a wet sloppy blow job.

Dean goes ridged, he’s holding his breath, can barely think of anything but the feeling of Sam on his dick and he yanks on Sam’s hair. “Gonna…” He’s trying hard to hold back.

Sam pulls off but continues to jack Dean off. “Come for me.” He urges. His mouth wet with spit. He’s staring into Dean’s eyes as the first strings hit his cheek.

“ **Fuck!** Dean calls out. He can’t hold back any longer. 

“Yeah, feed it to me.” Sam puts his lips right on the slit and pumps so hard that he’s hitting his own mouth. 

The second wave paints Sam’s mouth. He smears the head over his pursed lips and makes noises of sheer enjoyment. “Mmmmmm.” He coos as the final spurts smear over his red lips.

“Christ, Sammy.” Dean’s toes are curled in his boots and his feet are flexed at the ankle. “So pretty with my come on your mouth.”

Sam licks his lips like he tastes something sweet and delicious. 

“Gonna me come again if you keep that up.” Dean’s watching with sheer delight as his brother devours his come. “Such a dirty little fucker.” His eyes are wide and his smile serene. 

“All for you Dean.” Sam’s hand snakes between his own thighs to rub at his erection. It only takes a few hard strokes and he comes in his boxers.

“Did you just jizz in your drawers?” Dean asks a shocked expression on his face.

Sam looks sheepish. “Yeah.”

“You have to go home now because you’ve soiled your pants, right?” 

Sam smiles and pushes Dean out of the way so that he can crawl out and stretch his stiff legs. “I wonder if the nurse will give me an excuse to go home for having come in my pants.” He’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Never hurts to try.” Dean says as he wipes his cock off with a tissue he finds in one of the desk drawers.

“Oh hell, who needs a slip; I’m skipping my last classes. Let’s go home and finish this there.”

The End


End file.
